The War
by Zach Meredith
Summary: *This story is to be looked at like real life and not like the cartoon* Almost two hundred years has past since the Pokemon have started to rebel against the humans and kill. Axil Quilot, the great grandson of the man who created the new Trainer Program, an elite military program that trains ten year olds for eight years to fight in the war, is ready to help win this war.


Axil swallowed hard and checked to make sure the seatbelt that strapped him into the seat was secure for the hundredth time. Even though the airship may have been dropping soon, he still wanted to make sure he was secure, just incase a Pokemon did strike down the airship. It wouldn't have been a surprise if it happened, it had all happened before. Ever since the Pokemon had started to fight back against the humans, the Trainers had to become elite warriors that were ready to take on any Pokemon, no matter how much blood would have to be shed. Axil had been practically raised in one of the Trainer Program complexes because his father was a professor , so he was the only exception for graduating. All of the other graduates in this air drop were eighteen, but Axil was only fourteen. He was also one of the best Trainers, which made the other seventeen Novice Trainers dislike him so much. His goal, just like the rest of the graduates and anyone who enters Trainer Program, was to become a Pokemon Master- an elite fighter who fights with legendary skill.

"Nervous, small fry?" One of the graduates called that sat across from Axil. The plane was set up like a new military airship, nine seats on one side that faced the opposite wall and nine seats on the other. The drop instructor stood in the middle, holding onto a strap that hung from the top of the airship.

"Hello?" The same voice called, snapping Axil back to reality. Axil looked over to see Veronica, the novice trainer that graduated at the top of their class. She was one of the few people that were actually okay with Axil.

"Yeah, I'm nervous, but wouldn't anyone be though? We could die down there." Axil admitted. Veronica sighed, pulling a strand of purple hair away from her face.

" You graduated as second, Axil. You'll be fine. To be honest, I thought you would out rank me. You're a gifted Novice Trainer. It runs in your blood. A matter of fact, wasn't it your great grandfather that_ founded_ the Trainer Program?"

"Yeah," Axil said with an awkward smile.

"And wasn't it your grandfather that caught a legendary? I'm telling you Axil, you're going to do great things."

Axil smiled and gave a relieved sigh.

"Hey, V, do you want to team up down there?"

"If we find each other, absolutely, but they're going to drop the top three graduates alone. They're going to drop me first, so just try and head my way. I'll follow the direction of the airship."

"Okay," Axil replied.

"Hey, Axil," another voice called. Axil looked further up the line to see his brother.

"What's up, Erik?" Axil called back. Erik was the third graduate, and it didn't make him all that happy with Axil.

"Don't die." Erik ordered with a straight face. Axil nodded, a lump setting in his throat. Now, he was scared.

"Veronica Deely, graduate one, be prepared to drop." The drop instructor called, reading her name off of a clip board.

"Yes, sir!" Veronica shouted, unhooking her seat belt. She threw her Internal Frame backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her belt that held Pokeballs to wrap it around her waist. Veronica grabbed what the drop instructor was holding onto and put her feet on a small platform that would taker her to the ground. Veronica nodded confidently as the instructor said a couple of last words to her. I couldn't hear over the hatch below her opening and the wind ripping through the cabin. Seconds later Veronica dropped and the rope sped to the ground. I couldn't see down the hatch, but I could tell it was a war zone down there by the explosions and the cries of Pokemon. The hatch closed and the next couple of minutes were silent.

"Axil Quilot, graduate two, be prepared to drop." The instructor said next.

"Yes, sir!" Axil shouted. He put on my Internal Frame back pack and put the Pokeball belt on. Axil stepped up and grabbed the same drop belt that Veronica did. He sighed and stepped on the small platform, large enough for both of his feet.

"Are you ready, Cadet Quilot?" The instuctor asked.

"Yes, sir!" Axil shouted, not meeting his eye.

"Make sure to keep your Poketch on radio mode only. Here's the earpeice, so the Pokemon wont hear it if they're close. The last thing we want is them compromising your postion." He said. Axil nodded and took the earpiece from him, setting it in his ear.

"Instuctor Ephysia?" Axil asked.

"Yes, Cadet Quilot?"

"You don't know me personally, so judging on my stats and combat scores, how long do you think I'll make it out there?" Axil bit his lip.

The instructor sighed.

"To me, you've got quite a while but your weakest point is fighting against water type. There's a lot of ponds and lakes down there for the water types to be lurking in, so be careful."

Axil nodded and grabbed the rope tight.

"I'm ready to drop." He said. The instructor smiled.

"Good luck down there, Kid." He said. Moments later the Instructor slammed a blue button and the floor under Axil opened. He began to drop at a quick speed, grabbing the rope tighter. The sight was completely different then what he imagined. He was extremely high so it was going to be a while before he touched down. He was being dropped down in a forest at night, but it was illuminated often over the explosions and flame throwers that were being used. There were also gun shots, so there must have been experienced Trainers down there too.

"Brace for impact," The instructor spoke into Axil's earpiece. Wrapping the rope around his arm, Axel took off his backpack and dropped it. Seconds later he let go of the rope and tumbled to the ground. Once he was sitting back up he watched the rope retreat back into the airship.

"Remember, Alpha two, the Pokeballs are only a last resort, or if you think that Pokemon can contribute to you winning this war."

"Alpha two to home, copy." Axil whispered, pressing the earpiece. Seconds later Axil gasped at an earth shattering roar that seemed close.

"The cry was recognized as a full grown Charizard," The Poketch said threw the earpiece. "Threat level, extremely dangerous. Kill/ Capture on sight."

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
